a. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of methods of constructing mold resistant shower enclosures. Growth of molds in and about shower enclosures been identified as a substantial health problem in certain parts of the country. Growth of molds in and about shower enclosures can be substantially eliminated by use of the instant inventive method of constructing the shower enclosure.
The instant inventive method requires the use of several novel shower enclosure features and apparatus, each of which contributes to the reduction of moisture leakage and accumulation in and around the shower enclosure thereby reducing the potential for mold growth.
Accordingly, and more particularly, the instant invention is related to shower enclosures that are constructed utilizing interior and/or exterior corner directional flow flashings.
Yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to shower enclosures that are constructed utilizing a shower pan floor sloped downwardly toward the shower drain.
Yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to shower enclosures that are constructed such that the shower floor is supported above the shower pan floor creating a void for air circulation and water drainage between the shower floor and the shower pan floor.
Yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to shower enclosures that are constructed such that spacing exists between the shower floor periphery and the vertical walls of the shower pan.
Yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to shower enclosures that are constructed such that horizontal members framing the shower enclosure are sloped toward the shower drain.
Yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to shower enclosures that are constructed such that horizontal members framing the shower enclosure are covered by the shower pan.
Yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to shower enclosures that are constructed such that a void, for ventilation, is created between the top of the shower pan vertical walls and the bottom of the sheetrock used to enclose the shower stall.
Even yet more particularly, the instant invention is related to shower enclosures that are constructed with a weep line positioned between the shower pan floor and the shower floor to permit insertion of mold inhibiting chemicals.                b. Description of the Prior Art        
There are numerous shower enclosure designs in common usage. Certain of the individual features of the instant invention are well known. Other individual features of the instant invention are subject to the on sale bar. However, no shower enclosure design or method of construction encompasses or embodies all of the features of the instant invention or encompasses the use of such features as hereinafter disclosed.
Accordingly, the prior art relevant to the instant invention is known to applicant to include the following features:
It is known in the prior art to construct a shower enclosure to support a shower pan providing a shower pan floor which slopes toward a drain.
It is known in the prior art to construct a shower enclosure having a shower floor which rests upon a mortar bed on top of the shower pan floor where the shower pan floor is sloped toward the drain strainer receiver which provides weep holes for the flow of moisture into the shower drain.
It is known in the prior art to construct a shower enclosure whose horizontal members are coated or treated with water-proof material to prevent moisture from penetrating into such members and thereby serving as a growth medium for mold.
It is known in the prior art to construct a shower enclosure which utilizes flashings to back corners of the finished shower to prevent moisture seepage into the shower enclosures supporting members.
It is known in the prior art to construct a shower enclosure which provides for spacing between the shower pan floor and the shower floor.
It is known in the prior art to construct a shower enclosure which incorporates any or all of the above-stated well-known prior art features.
It is, finally, well-known and understood that the accumulation of moisture in and around a shower enclosure will provide a medium for the growth of mold and that mold is potentially harmful to the health of the inhabitants of that building, home, or structure in which the shower enclosure is constructed.
Accordingly, it is seen that the prior art of constructing shower enclosures is deficient in that mold growth is common in and around current, state of the art shower enclosures.